Air conditioning equipment has been widely used in all areas of our lives as an apparatus that performs humidifying, dehumidifying, cooling, and heating by using a refrigerant cycle. Among pieces of air conditioning equipment described above, stand type air conditioning equipment that is widely used in general homes is standardized in a circular shape, a polygonal shape, or a pillar shape having a similar cross-section to the polygonal shape. Air conditioning equipment having a structured as mentioned above mostly includes an interior air inlet on a back surface thereof, and exchanges air flowing in through the interior air inlet with heat inside and then discharges the air through an outlet formed in a front surface.